Orphan no More
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: One-Shot series: Ever since the curse broke Mary Margaret and David Nolan are acting like something Emma's never really had before...parents. WARNING: Overprotective mommy and daddy charming One-shots as well as other heartfelt moments between people who love(d) Emma.
1. It's cold outside(Mom)

Emma had woken up that morning receiving a call from David asking her to meet them at their apartment for breakfast, she had taken a shower and got changed for the day.

She had finally moved into a new apartment with Henry on the other side of town near the docks, she had a suspicion on why Henry wanted to move somewhere near water. She figured it had something to do with her new boyfriend Captain Hook and how much her son had gotten to like him. Emma wasn't complaining for she loved the water and not that she would admit just yet Killian Jones.

Emma had gotten in her yellow car and drove to her parents apartment for breakfast, she glanced out her window enjoying the peaceful drive. When she arrived she knocked on their door which opened before she could knock a second time.

Her mother had opened the door holding Neal to her hip, he had grown a bit for the past couple of weeks. Mary Margaret smiled holding the door open for her telling her to come in shouting for David that Emma was there now.

She soon placed Neal in his highchair so he would be able to eat his baby food which was squashed peaches this morning. Neal sat in the chair gurgling and began smiling at Emma as she approached her baby brother, Emma babbled with him cooing at her brother. He reached his little baby hand at her grabbing one of her blonde churls, Emma had to gentle pry his hand off so he didn't pull on her hair.

Emma soon sat down next to Neal at the table after her offer to help her mother with breakfast was denied after her mother exclaimed that she wanted to make breakfast for her family.

Emma then let Neal play with her car keys as she talked with her mother about the apartment, soon Mary Margaret said she would come over to help her fully unpack; to Emma she insisted.

David then came into the room fixing the cuff on his shirt, seeing Emma he smiles instantly and goes over to kiss his wife. He then went over to kiss Neal and Emma on their foreheads, this took Emma by surprise a bit however she didn't say anything.

They soon all ate breakfast together as a family talking to each other, once breakfast was finished a knock was heard from the door Emma went to go open it to find Killian on the other side. He smiled at her while muttering 'Swan', he then began to ask her if she would like to go sailing with him. Emma talking to him by the door agreeing, she smiled back at him only to see his smile diminish for a second while he glanced behind Emma.

Killian glanced behind Emma only to see David by the sink holding his knife from his plate in his hands a bit threateningly while giving him a stern look saying many things. Mary Margaret at the time was fusing over Neal who had peaches over his face from his breakfast, the little guy was giggling while his mama tried and failed at wiping his face more than once.

Emma then told Killian that she just needed to get her jacket and they could go, while she went to retrieve it David had made his way towards him.

He then shook Hook's hand firmly pulling him towards him, David then whispered something in his ear. "You hurt her, I hurt you" David then released him hearing Emma come back.

"Ready to go?"

"Aye, I will bring her back later. Come lass let's go" Killian then made way out of the door with Emma following him.

When they reached the outside of the apartment building Emma turned to Hook. "What did he say?"

Killian shook his head shrugging it off as if she were mistaken, she then tossed him a look. He sighed then looked at her fondly, he came closer towards her almost two inches apart. "Your father expressed to me how he would hurt me if something would befall you and I reassure you that when your with me no harm shall come to you. This I promise you"

Emma saw no lies on his face, she couldn't help it she leaned in more towards him and did the same. Barely a inch apart...

"Emma!" running could be heard behind them, they broke apart to turn and see Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret ran up to Emma with a fluffy coat and wrapped it around her shouting "Honey it's cold outside!" she then wrapped Emma up in the jacket and took a scarf out of her own jacket pocket and wrapped it around Emma's neck frantically while muttering that she would catch a cold.

Emma and Hook stood still in shock while Mary Margaret wrapped Emma up in a layer fussing over her in every way. When the shock finally wore off Emma glared at her mother. "Mom!" whining a bit at how her mother was treating her.

Mary Margaret glanced at her daughter's face and gave her a stern look saying you shall do as I say, there's no discussion.

Emma then turned to Hook and grabbed his hand and began to pull him away to escape her mother, as she pulled Killian who followed marching they heard Mary Margaret shout out.

"Okay have fun Sweetie" she waved at them even though they didn't glance back at her. As they walked Hook snuffled a laugh glancing at his loves face which was hot red full of embarrassment.

They soon went sailing and had a wonderful time sharing kissing gazing at the sunset, falling even more in love. As Emma was wrapped in his arms staring at the sunset Killian silently worried what Dave would do if they were late?


	2. She's my Princess,not your conquest(Dad)

"Where are they?"

He paced back and forth looking towards the clock checking the time hastily receiving a glance from his wife. She sat on the loft couch glancing at him holding baby Neal in her arms cooing at him getting her a gurgle in return.

"Calm down Charming, they'll be here any minute"

"How can I calm down when our baby girl is with...with"

"Killian" she said to him, he then looked at his wife curiously.

"Since when did you start calling him Killian?"

"I figured I should start calling him by his name, since he apparently is associated with Emma and the fact that apparently he's your **mate**"

David put his hands on his hips in response before sighing. "He's not my mate" he tried to explain and convince her.

She gave him an incredulous look raising her eyebrows. He then raised his hand halting a point. "Okay I may trust him, just not with my daughter" a look from snow. "Our daughter"

The next time that Killian Jones came to his swan's family apartment with a grin upon his face excited to spend the day with her, she did not open the door when he knocked.

Her father did.

Her father opened the door glaring at him while he then put his hand on his hips showing power over Killian like any lasses father would when their daughters boyfriend arrived at the door to take their daughter away from home going and doing god knows what together.

Killian eyes first looked at Dave's eyes that pierced into his soul making him uncomfortable in a threatening way. Then Killian eyes landed on David's shirt which read a list named 'Rules for dating my daughter", Killian then read the said rules as listed.

1.) Get a Job

2.)Understand I don't like you

3.) I'm everywhere

4.)You hurt her, I hurt you

5.) Be home 30 minutes early

6.)Get a lawyer

7.)If you lie to me, I will find out

8.)She's my princess, not your conquest

9.)I don't mind going to jail

10.)Whatever you do to her, I will do to you

After finishing reading the shirt Killian's eyes then reached back up to David's face, the prince gave him a threatening glare and made a move to step a foot closer to Killian but not too close; causing Killian to flinch.

When David was satisfied that his warning and threat got through to the pirate he sighed then turned towards the staircase.

"Emma Hook is here"

After that you could hear the giggling of two woman from up the stairs and rustling. Soon Snow came down the stair quickly but carefully carrying the Neal in her arms, she then rushed over with a huge smile on her face placing Neal in his crib before going to retrieve something. Then soon Elsa came down the stair in a hurry and a huge smile on her face going over to Snow to help her find what looked to be like a camera.

And then...she came down the stairs slowly. His Swan, Emma. His eyes gazed upon her, she looked stunning in that light pink dress with her hair done obviously by her mother and Elsa. As Emma reached the bottom of the steps, a flash went off. Everyone saw Snow in her mothering glory with the camera to her face smiling with glee at being able to be apart of one of her daughters first.

"Okay I want honest opinions what do you think?"

"Wow"

"What your mother said"

"This is the dress?Is that just the corset, where's the rest of it?"

"This is the rest of it, Mom did you have to take my picture?"

"Cut your mother some slack, it's not like we got to send you to a ball"

"Ehem" Hook coughed hating to interrupt the family moment.

Emma turned around to face him, and she was in shock. There he was all dashing in modern clothes, gone was the his pirate get up.

"You look stunning, Swan" she smiled admiring how he looked with a soft smile.

"You look.."

"I know" Killian finished cockily teasing her knowing he was good-looking like he always does causing her to scoff.

He began to come closer to her speaking. 'Now that I'm settling into this world I thought I should finally dress the part" he then reached his hand out from behind his back holding out a red rose to Emma.

As she took the handed rose oblivious just staring at him."Wow, you really went all out"

Everyone else in the room gasped lightly, Snow said something.

"Eh, Emma" causing Emma to realise something.

"Is that.."

"Mine?Yeah, the dark one kindly restored what he once took from me. It seems he has indeed changed his ways"

"So what do I call you now, Captain Hand?"

"Killian will do"

"Okay Killian we should probably get out of here, before David decides to give you his over protective dad speech"

"well you can spare yourself any more trouble, mate. I assure you, your daughter couldn't be in better hands"

"That's exactly what worries me now that you have two of them"

Emma scarily starts to move Killian and her towards the door quickly. "I can take care of myself"

Killian then escorted Emma and himself out of the door. "Your sure you don't want me to drive?" David proposed sending Killian daggers with his eyes threateningly.

"goodbye" Emma said lightly while quickly exiting with Killian who had a huge smile on his face, leaving David before he could say anything else.

David closed the door behind them sighing. "I wasn't too hard on him, was I?" he asked the woman. Snow stood there next to Elsa looking excited holding the Polaroid camera and photo she had taken in her hands. Snow then rolled her eyes knowing he did but didn't berate him because she would have done the same thing he had if she hadn't been helping Emma with her hair.

Elsa smiling added. "You should have seen me when Kristof started dating Anna, it's the only time in my entire life that I've ever made someone sweat" David laughed thinking of many more ways he could threaten Hook.

While on their way to the car for their date Emma asked Killian something.

"David talked you again didn't he"

"Aye, your father was perfectly clear on how I should date his daughter"

"He was wearing the shirt wasn't he?"

"Yes, love. Yes he was"


	3. Leaving the Nest (M&D)

At dinner Emma sat with her parents eating, when she told them.

"I found my own place" clanging can be heard as utensils fell from hands and one fell on the floor. Neal must have sense a shift in the mood because he moved his mouth off his baby safe toy in which he had been chewing pronouncing. "Un gah"

This was the moment Snow and David had been dreading since they were reunited once more as a family.

Only both for different reasons.

Snow feared this day,she knew that wouldn't handle the separation well.

She is in a constant fear of losing her children, she has anxiety with letting Neal go for a fraction of second. However with Emma she is even more afraid especially after so many recent near death experiences her daughter has encountered and Emma as the savior and not living with them around her is even more dangerous than before.

David on the other hand could only think about hands, literally. Touching his daughter while he is not around to protect his little girl, alone in her own apartment with Hook and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He then devised a plan to make sure Henry was mostly at his daughter's apartment to prevent anything from ever happening.

Emma sat there awkwardly waiting for a response and she got one in the form of her mother.

"What, where?"

"Henry helped me find it in the daily mirror. It seems perfect, four bedrooms, a nice sized living room and kitchen as well as a laundry room. Also it comes with a two car garage and driveway. Plus it is so close to the docks that you can see the water"

After some resistance and fighting over it, her parents finally complied even though ultimately they had no real say. Emma's excuse to them was that she was a grown woman with Henry and that there is not enough room especially now with the new baby Neal.

Charming had tried haggling Emma along with Snow proposing that they all move into one house that was bigger than the loft.

Emma had stuttered and struggled trying to come up with ways to say no to them.

"I already paid for the house, it's time I live with my husband" after that all arguments ended, however when Emma, Henry and Killian had moved in the new house; the house next door had gone on the market.

Within a hour of the for sale sign up someone had bought it. Her parents waved and beeped the moving truck's horn that they had parked in the house next to her's driveway.

Emma smiled while sighing as Killian came up next to her smiling as he wrapped his arm around her rubbing her arm in comfort, she should have known they wouldn't let her go so easily. She could tell that Killian was pleased to be near his mate, almost as much as Emma was.

Well at least they could babysit in nine month's time.


	4. What was once Lost (M&D)

They had woken up in a strange new land with memories of this world along with the memories from the enchanted forest. Regina's curse had backfired and malfunctioned causing the whole town of storybrooke remember their past lives.

After everyone reunited with their loved one's Snow and her Prince Charming had realized that they had sent their child alone in this world all for nothing. After tears were shed and reassurances they had began their search for the baby princess.

* * *

Four years later:

"The children are just about getting ready for play time, I am sure you will find a great child Mr and Mrs. Nolan" the group home manager said as she guided the couple towards the big room where all the children were playing games, running around, and plain having fun.

"Thank you, Mrs. Warner for setting this up for us"

"It is no problem at all, let me know when you have found what you are looking for" the woman said with a smile as she opened the door to the room for the couple to let them look around while she stood outside.

The couple holding hands entered the room with apprehensive and hopeful expressions, they glanced around the room at the many children going all over the place playing with one another in search of one. Only one.

Sitting down near the wall they continued glancing around for that one child. "There's so many of them" the woman had said sighing still searching just like her husband. Waiting for her husband to respond, he was about to when they heard a small voice say something.

"It's always like this" it was a small voice to their right that caught their attention. They looked to see nothing at first, until they heard the voice again.

"I too small to play"

The man then questioned the voice glancing with his wife to see where it was coming from.

"Who said so?"

"Kevin...Kevin's mean" they then heard a gasp after. "Don't tell!"

The man and the woman looked to each other smiling a bit hearing this innocent voice.

"We promise not to tell" the woman then reassured.

"Really?!" the little voice asked.

"Only if you come out and pinky promise that we won't" the man then asked with a smile.

There was silence for a moment until the saw a piece of fabric move from the table next to them, they saw a small foot appear before quickly disappearing under once more. Another second went by when the couple saw a little green eye peek from under the tablecloth, it eyed the couple before disappearing like the foot.

Then a little figure crawled from out under the table and near the couple's feet. It was a little girl with beautiful blonde hair, the little girl then looked up at them. She had the woman's hazel eyes, at the very sight of the little girl the couple's eyes instantly teared and their faces showed pain and loss.

The little girl had trouble getting up and leaned on the man's lap to stand, he did not mind to say the least. She then stuck out her little pinkie towards the couple, who just stared at the little girl.

"Pinky promise" she stared the couple in the eyes, until they gently like it was the most precious thing in the world joined pinkies.

After the little girl let go she had sprouted a smile as she rocked on her heels playfully staring at the couple before yawning cutely. "What is your name sweetheart?" the woman asked with so much love and hope in her voice.

"Emma"

There was silence for a second as the woman burst into tears, the man began to silently was their child.

"Well Emma, would you like to come Home with us?" the man asked the precious little girl hoping.

"Yes" the little girl smiled as wide as can be.

"Good because we're your mommy and daddy" the woman then admitted through her tears of joy.

The little girl then sprung toward the couple hugging them as much as her little body could, her parents hugged her even harder. They finally found her..

David had then stood up carrying their daughter who was crying on his shoulder, his wife wiping their little girl's tears away stroking her cheek.

David had carried Emma to the door leaving the foster home behind, the manager giving them paperwork to claim their biological daughter gaining custody. They left the group home with their daughter in a car seat in the back sleeping with her baby blanket, Prince Charming had covered his wife's hand as they drove back to the town where they had lived for the past four years…. as a family.


	5. She loved me too (Emma,M&D)

It happened the night after the spell of shattered sight was lifted, Emma laid in bed trying to do something in which would usually come easy for her at night. Sleep.

However she couldn't stop thinking about it, Ingrid had loved her and wanted to adopt her. She wasn't crazy like she thought she was when she ran away.

She laid in bed in her pajamas holding onto the ring she had won, before she couldn't even form a semblance or thought of 'The Snow Queen' however now it was clear as day after Ingrid gave her her memories back.

Conflicting emotions overflowed her now that she had time now to think about it she couldn't stop thinking about their time together they were close to each just like Killian had suggested when they found Ingrid's ice cream truck.

Emma soon then found herself getting out of bed and turned towards the stairs, she made her way down the stairs quietly not making a sound from practice with previous foster homes when she was little knowing how not wake people.

Emma then put on her shoes and coat grabbing her car keys not caring that she was still in her pajamas, the only she cared about at the moment was wanting to feel closer.

She didn't notice the bedside lamp in her parents room turn on as the door closed behind her.

Driving during the night to Emma was a blur, she didn't really know where she was going until she got there.

Every given sundae, she picked the lock gaining access to the shop she closed the door behind her as the snowflakes hanging from the ceiling dangled from the wind being blown as she entered.

She had traveled up to the section of the building where Ingrid had lived up the stairs, Emma had looked around finding pictures of her and Ingrid from the time she was in Ingrid's care. Pictures and little knick knacks that anyone else would have dismissed as nothing. To Emma they were everything looking upon them she had began to tear. Spotting the dalmatian plush dog Emma had won at the carnival with Ingrid, Emma gasped taking into her hand and clutching it tight to her chest.

She took it to Ingrid's couch and laid down clutching the toy in towards her heart, looking at the apartment she smiled sadly and fell asleep.

* * *

Snow had felt something was wrong stirring herself from her sleep, upon hear the apartment door close she knew her feeling was right. She had gotten up out from under the covers and had quickly checked on Neal before going upstairs to check on Emma.

When Snow saw Emma's bed empty she completely woke up and quickly went down the stairs to wake David frantic about Emma missing.

They had gotten dressed and headed into town to check grannies for signs of their daughter after already calling and waking up Killian who had told them he hasn't seen Emma since earlier that night when the two had diner.

As they exited the truck in front of grannies David noticed Emma bug that was parked on main street was not in front of grannies however in front of Every Given Sundae.

"Snow" David called gaining her attention glancing at Emma bug and the ice cream shop, Snow white sighed with sadness as glanced at Emma's bug in front of the shop before looking at David. Grabbing Neal from the car they headed in the ice cream shops direction.

* * *

Walking into the shop Snow and David glanced around for signs of Emma reaching the back of the store they found the door leading upstairs partly open.

Opening the door they had gone up the stairs slowly and quietly reaching the top, David remembered the apartment from when he had searched it when the snow queen was discovered. As they first walked in David noticed something that didn't stick out before.

A series of shelves filled with knick knacks and picture frames.

Snow had noticed as well walking with her husband. David reached a hand forward carefully grabbing a picture frame bringing it close to himself and his wife. Glancing at the picture they noticed it was a picture of the snow queen Ingrid and a girl with blonde hair and familiar hazel eyes.

In the photograph the girl was on a swing at a nice playground and Ingrid had wrapped her in her arms from behind hugging her holding her close snapping a picture of the smiling laughing pair.

David glancing back at the shelf saw there were others, he put the frame back reaching for another one. The next one he had grabbed looked to be taken during Halloween, the girl was dressed like a kitten with a black nose and whiskers drawn on her face; Ingrid was dressed as a kitten as well. The pair was hugging and carrying pumpkin buckets that seemed to hold candy. David placed the picture back and glanced at the shelves once more seeing two others.

One on the left corner was a picture of the smiling blonde girl and Ingrid sitting next to a birthday cake with balloons behind them a candle in the cake, the girl was blowing out the candle while Ingrid was smiling mid clap laughing with joy for the girl.

David smiled sadly as he looked to the series of photos in the middle along with snow who had placed back the photograph she was looking at.

In the middle showed a picture of the blonde girl on a merry go round smiling waving at the camera joy filled upon her face. Another picture was Ingrid kissing the blonde girl's cheek lovingly as the girl smiled.

The last photo was Ingrid and the girl in front of the carousel smiling and hugging each other while the blonde girl with green eyes held tightly to a stuffed dalmatian dog wearing a mood ring on her hand.

David held Snow's hand that wasn't holding Neal staring at the photo's on the shelves, while a moan was heard in the living room of the apartment. They soon left the shelves following the sound to the couch where they had found the very same girl sleeping away clutching the stuffed dalmatian toy only she wasn't a girl anymore.

David and Snow collapsed sitting on the coffee table across from the couch watching their daughter sleep. The blonde girl in the photos on the shelves was Emma, that was when they painfully realized their child had a parent...briefly...once upon a time.

Once again even though they loved her they had given her her best chance.

Charming very carefully had scooped Emma up from the couch carefully not wanting to wake her, he cradled her as if she were still the newborn he remembered. She curled up into David clutching the stuffed dalmatian even tighter, her eyes fluttering under her eyelids. Snow came behind David moving hair out of Emma's face and brushing her daughter's cheek with her thumb.

They are grateful that Emma at least had someone even for a little bit care for her and love her as equally as they would have; had they raised her.

* * *

They had left Ingrid's apartment only to come back with Emma later to take the picture frames of her and Ingrid for her to keep and cherish in her heart forever.

* * *

_The reason why I had deleted the Snow queen chapters was because a guest had ranted that I shouldn't put anyone but Snow and Charming having moments with Emma because I have tags saying 's get one thing straight guest, I didn't do it to appease you I did it for myself thinking I could just put it in my Emma and Ingrid story called "My Sweet Girl" instead. I made this chapter to explain/ state that I love Emma+Happiness which means who ever makes her happy and loved._

_P. story is one-shots which means they are not connected to one another unless it said in a disclaimer at the end of the chapter or the beginning._

_Check out "My Sweet Girl" for more Emma &amp; Ingrid moments in my stories._

_Wishing you people good days instead of bad, peace out for now._

_-microsoftgirl24_

_follow me on twitter microsoftgirl24_

_Only if you want to I will post spoilers and other things about my life as well._


	6. Our Baby Girl (M&D)

They had left the apartment as soon as the couple that had left minutes before, they had gotten their coats on and followed the pair covertly. The pirate apparently had picked a field near the docks and the jolly rodger during the night to see the stars as well as enjoy a meal.

The charming couple had found a bench far away from sight of the princess and the pirate, snow white watched as her husband dug out a pair of binoculars out of his pocket and aimed at the couple having a moonlit picnic.

"Charming, this is so wrong in so many ways" snow whispered slash hissed at him as they watched through the binoculars their daughter beginning to sit down on a blanket covered wih rose petals and surrounded by little lit candles. Killian Jones had given his good hand to help her sit down before sitting down himself with a massive smile matching Emma's as he made a joke.

The charming father had noticed something odd about Killian the day before when he saw him entering Gold's shop in search of something and then come out with a massive grin. Later that day Emma at diner time had told them she was going out with Killian for umptenth time and he had told her to wear something special, David held in his anger knowing what the pirate had _really_ planned for that night.

So here they were watching everything that was going on on this special date, they honestly looked happy together there were a couple of kisses and touching in which David had to look away and almost at one time felt the urge to march over there and tell the pirate off for touching his daughter that way.

After the couple had finished eating dinner they laid back gazing at the stars holding each other fondly.

"David nothing is happening see, she is fine. It's getting late we should head home granny can watch Neal only for so long, I rather not get a talking to from her about letting our daughter have privacy" she gave him a look, David sighed at her words knowing she was right.

"Alright let's- wait a minute they're standing up"

"David they see us!" she hitting him telling him they better start running.

"He's reaching into his pocket!"

"What!"

"He's going down on one knee holding her hand"

"Tell me there is a ring!"

"Please no ring, no ring!" Charming prayed not wanting to lose his baby girl, giving the binoculars to Snow stating he couldn't watch as tears sprung to his eyes.

Snow glanced into the binoculars seeing a glint of something in the night "There is a ring"

Emma nods her head slowly with tears in her eyes looking at Killian with unlimited love in her eyes.

"What do you think?" Killian slipped his mother's ring onto Emma's finger grinning from ear to ear as he quickly and passionately kissed his love which she recuperated in return as he picked her up and spun her around happily.

The couple broke the kiss for breath when in the distance they could hear a man shout loudly sobbing. "MY BABY" they finally spotted the charming parents in the distance.

"Is that my Parent's?" she astonishingly said as in shock. Killian who was in shock as well

"Aye I believe so love, it looks like your father is crying and your mothering is grinning trying to console him. Killian had already asked David for his permission all the way back when they were caught by the Zelena's time portal.

The princess and the pirate glance at each other as they laughed together hearing Prince Charming cry over his baby girl no longer being his baby and his wife trying to console him.

* * *

**A Year and a Half Later:**

Music can be heard playing throughout the town hall as a particular couple slow danced closely together loving every moment in each other's arm knowing that today this day...their wedding day their were no demons, evil witches, peter pan's, or even sirens to ruin it.

It was everything Emma swan wished for and more, people she loved surrounding her and nobody need saving at the moment.

Well maybe Grumpy did after having too many drink tonight when he went crazy on the dance floor earlier owning everybody by his moves. Thank god doc stood by his side coaxing water into his body...so tonight she wasn't the Savior for once just plain Emma Swan who was madly in love with a man with a Hook for a hand. Perfect in every way, with eyes like the sea after a storm.

Sitting at the Wedded couples table filled with the close family sat Snow White and Prince Charming. Snow had her hand on top of her husband's showing off her own wedding ring. They watched their little girl who had grown up quicker than they can believe dance with her one true love and husband.

"I can't believe I lost her Snow" Charming whispered.

"You aren't losing her, she still loves you and she will the day after next" Snow reassured, as if sensing her father's worry Emma glanced in their direction smiling happily.

"See" Snow gripped his hand a bit tighter for a second for reassurance, in which he smile at looking at his wife then his was right she would always be his baby, no matter how much she grew up.

The song soon ended with Emma and Killian kissing which everyone in hall cheered loud and Ruby wolf called making Emma and Killian laugh holding each other.

"Next will be the Father Daughter dance, so prince Charming come on up here and dance with your baby girl"

David stood up in his royal suit wearing the whole decked out enchanted forest royal garb, leaving his wife's hand who was smiling as she stood up with him and let him go at the edge of the dance floor.

As David made his way towards his daughter Killian made his way to stand next to Snow as the mother snapped away pictures.

Emma stood in the middle of the dance floor smiling in her wie bride's dress which happened to be her mother's wedding dress from the enchanted forest in which Regina had helped make possible. She looked stunning like her mother, all charming saw when looking at Emma's face was his baby girl. Their baby girl.

"Hi Daddy"

Charming had tears in his eyes as all was quiet, he kissed Emma on the forehead and then began to hold her to begin the dance.

"Hi Baby"

The two finally got their dance together, dancing a dance from their homeland perectly.

"Just like your mother, a natural"

"Well I had a great teacher" she smiled at Killian from afar as he stood next to her mother who was crying tears of joy and a bit of sadness as she snapped photos of the Daddy and his Princess.

Everyone watched as the father and daughter danced together, Charming did not once glance away from his baby. Not once. As the song ended he held her in his arms exactly like he did thirty years ago, closing his eyes seeing that baby in his head before opening them to see exactly that. His baby, always his baby princess.

Kissing her forehead "I love you baby, I always will"

"I love you too Daddy" A tear slipped down his cheek as he let go of her hand and handed her back to her husband. Taking his wife into his arms once more watching Emma and Killian dance, he glanced to his wife knowing she was thinking the same thing.

No one would be enough for their baby girl, however Killian Jones come pretty close and they are okay with that as long as she is happy.

Everyone from storybrooke came out that they knew and danced together having fun, Henry was dancing with his new stepfather and mother while also dancing with Roland, Regina, Robin, David, Snow, Ruby and Granny.

Belle and Rumple were dancing a lit bit off to the side having fun, with Will and Anastasia.

Elsa had surprised Emma at the wedding along with Anna and Kristoff who had joined the group dancing around Emma and Killian having fun.

Snow had hugged Emma on the dancefloor tightly before swinging her around dancing as her father and husband laughed together as well as everyone else.

Everything was great, Emma Swan the lonely orphan turned Savior had gotten her happily ever after, after all.

* * *

**Requested by **_**CaptainswanFan**_**: I'm sorry if the proposal came out crackish it was hard for me write however I pulled though. The wedding was bit easier hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you did not, I tired. **

**-Microsoftgirl24**


End file.
